I still love you
by Torunowinry
Summary: tomar decisiones nunca ha sido fácil, pero cuando el pasado regresa para remover viejos sentimientos, es cuando todo se complica. AU Modern
1. Chapter 1

Nunca en su vida había estado más inquieta como en ese momento, si pasaba un momento más esperando, juraría que se arrancaría el cabello.

Ella, la fuerte y ruda Astrid Hofferson, se encontraba temblando completamente en su pequeño baño, estando a la merced de una pequeña varilla de plástico, solo eran cinco minutos de espera, pero ella llevaba, quien sabe cuanto tiempo, ahí pensando.

Se encontraba a solas en su departamento, ese que compartía con su novio desde hace ya tres años, Hiccup, su romance comenzó cuando eran jóvenes e iban a la secundaria, pasando de ser los mejores amigos para terminar confesando que ambos se tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro, por suerte o destino ambos decidieron asistir a la universidad de Berk y ya llevaban un año viviendo juntos y disfrutando de su vida universitaria.

El estudiaba para ser un gran medico, después de todo quería ayudar a todos como fuera posible y curar a las personas le había dado esa oportunidad, usualmente tenia que estudiar mucho, pero se esforzaba mucho en ello .

Ella estudiaba para ser una profesora, después de todo le gustaban mucho los niños y enseñar se le daba bastante bien, aunque muchos de sus amigos bromeaba diciendo que era una dictadora y por eso todo el mundo le hacia caso.

Pero no es así como quería comenzar a interactuar con niños, con un considerable retraso en su periodo, se maldijo mentalmente, ella e Hiccup jamás habían sido descuidados, pero claro el alcohol en una noche de celebración por haber pasado sus materias lo cambiaba todo.

No es que ella no quisiera tener hijos, claro que los quería y de ser posible con Hiccup, a quien amaba muchísimo, pero no tan pronto, sentía que aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer y ser madre definitivamente no era su prioridad.

Por un momento sintió nauseas, llevaba así un par de días y luego de descartar que fuera un simple resfriado, cayó en cuenta de que podría tratarse de un embarazo.

Aprovecho que ese día salía antes que Hiccup y corrió a su departamento luego de haber comprado una prueba, lo más secretamente que pudo y llevaba ahí encerrada en el baño desde quizás quien sabe cuánto.

Se miro al espejo, tratando de tranquilizarse nuevamente, pero en su mente comenzaron a aparecer un montón de situaciones, desde que Hiccup la abandonaba hasta que este aceptara todo con alegría.

— Porque me suceden estas cosas a mi. — Soltó en un gran suspiro.

Se miro nuevamente al espejo, dándose pequeñas palmadas en el rostro, tratando de darse ánimos así misma para ver el resultado.

En cuanto tomo la prueba en sus manos, cerro con fuerza sus ojos como si así pudiera cambiar el resultado a su favor, miro lentamente, sintiendo que su cuerpo comenzaba a colapsar.

Ahí estaban las infames dos líneas que marcaban positivo, maldijo en voz alta, sintiendo ganas de gritar, pero se contuvo al escuchar ruido en el departamento.

Guardo silencio, tratando de oír, esperando tener, aunque fuera un momento más a solas antes de tener que hablar con Hiccup, por lo menos esperaba pensar en que decirle.

—¿¡Astrid, estas en casa!?—

Contuvo el aliento, mientras tomaba todas las cosas que había utilizado y las guardaba en un lugar donde sabía que Hiccup no miraría y trataba de concentrarse en sus propios pensamientos.

Salió del baño, para encontrarse con su novio, quien estaba en la cocina con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, de ellos el castaño era quien se encargaba de cocinar, lo que ambos agradecían.

—¿Qué ocurre?— Pregunto tratando de no sonar nerviosa

En cuanto Hiccup la vio salió corriendo en su dirección y la abrazo con fuerza, para luego besarla con pasión.

Le devolvió el beso, envolviéndose en aquel amor que ambos se tenían, olvidando, aunque fuera por un momento sus preocupaciones, comenzó a pensar en que, si Hiccup le quería tanto, entonces nada podría salir mal y un bebe ya no le parecía tan mala idea.

—¿Estas contento de verme?— Le soltó de una forma coqueta cuando por fin se separaron.

—Siempre estoy contento de verte, My Lady— El le respondió de regreso, le sostuvo ambas manos con delicadeza, mientras se separaba un poco más de ella.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

—Tengo algo que decirte.

Soltaron ambos al mismo tiempo, miro a su novio, quien aún lucia una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, supuso que él tenía mejores noticias que ella, suponiendo que las suyas eran malas noticia.

—Adelante, tu primero. — Le dijo intentando devolverle la sonrisa, aunque sintió que tal vez se veía bastante forzada.

—Astrid, tengo excelentes noticias.— Comenzó a contarle llegando a casi dar saltitos de la emoción —¡Me dieron la beca en el extranjero!, ¿puedes creerlo? de todos los postulantes, decidieron dármela a mi... esto es... la verdad no se que decir.

Se sintió sorprendida por la noticia de Hiccup, tanto que no sabía cómo reaccionar, ¿debía sentirse feliz?, claro que estaba feliz por él, incluso ella misma le sugirió que postulara, pero eso lo cambiaba todo.

—Me dijeron que esta todo listo— Continúo contándole el con emoción —Que prácticamente debo decidir cuando marcharme, aunque por supuesto no me esperaran por siempre, asi que deberia ser pronto...

pero ella ya había dejado de escucharlo, su mente se desconecto completamente, ¿que se suponía que haría ahora?, las nauseas volvieron a su cuerpo, llevándose inconscientemente una mano al vientre.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dijo el mientras pasaba de su gran sonrisa a mirarla con preocupación.

—Si te preocupa que nos separemos, ¡descuida! ya pensé en algo...

Al mirarlo estaba segura, tenia que decirle, aunque arruinara todas las cosas entre ellos.

—Hiccup… yo… quiero terminar.

* * *

 **he vuelto con un nuevo fanfic y regresando a mi antiguo nombre, hablando del fic, es una** **temática** **ya tocada dentro de los fanfictions de httyd, pero espero que les guste de todas formas, llevo** **pensándola** **desde hace unas semanas y pues no he podido dejar de escribir.**

 **primer capitulo, algo corto, pero introductorio de alguna forma, supongo. ya los** **próximos** **serán** **de mi largo habitual.**


	2. Chapter 2

Se encontraba recostada en el sillón de una de sus mejores amigas, Heather, ambas se encontraban esperando a Ruffnut, habian decidido reunirse para tener una casual noche de chicas, pero parecía que en ese momento lo único que a ella le importaba, eran las palomitas, cuyo tazón se encontraba reposando en su ya crecido vientre.

—No deberías usar a tu bebe como mesa— Le soltó Heather con dulzura, mientras traía un par de películas, la mayoría de ellas románticas.

—De ser por mí, ni siquiera tendría un bebe— Contesto a su amiga castaña desinteresadamente —Pero mi madre y sus ideales, no me dejaron encargarme de ello.

Dijo esto ultimo mientras hacia comillas con sus dedos, Heather solo la observo silenciosamente, como si no supiera que decirle exactamente.

—Ah, ¿ya estamos escuchando las quejas de Astrid? — Escucharon a Ruffnut decir, mientras entraba en el departamento con un montón de bolsas con comida, que por supuesto ella visualizo inmediatamente.

—¡Hablo enserio! tuve que parar mis estudios, tuve que volver a vivir con mi madre quien no me quiere dejar sola y tuve que dejar a mi novio.

—En primer lugar, tu decidiste abandonar a Hiccup— Le soltó incriminatoriamente Ruffnut —pobre tonto, le rompiste el corazón ¿sabes?.

—Además, ni siquiera le dijiste lo del bebe— Dijo también Heather quien se unió al comentario de la otra rubia —¿Que pasa si llega a enterarse?

—No se enterará porque lo daré en adopción— Comento ahora ella con algo de enfado —Además, ¿que querían que hiciera? Si le decía, se hubiera quedado aquí conmigo y hubiera perdido su beca, era una gran oportunidad y no podía perdérsela.

—Como si en Berk no hubieran rumores— Dio su amiga rubia a carcajadas —De seguro alguien ya te vio así.

—Me he asegurado de ocultarlo bastante bien, si no, simplemente diré que es de otro.

—Estas en negación— Arremetió Ruffnut, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba fijamente.

—Puede ser, pero ya lo planeé todo. Doy al bebe en adopción, continuo con mi carrera e incluso podría regresar con Hiccup

—Eso es mas descabellado que los planes que tengo con mi hermano

Astrid rodó los ojos, claro, no era su plan mas brillante e incluso podía verse como un pensamiento ingenuo, pero la convencía. Después de un par de meses más, podría continuar con su vida como si nada hubiese pasado, para ella no había ni un asomo de sentimiento por la criatura que había destruido su vida.

—¿Puedo tocar? —

La voz de su amiga pelinegra la había sacado de sus pensamientos, se extraño ante tal pregunta, estaba acostumbrada a que su madre le tocara el estomago, pero era algo raro viniendo de su amiga, aunque claro, no se negó.

Heather poso una mano sobre su vientre y como si estuvieran frente a una especie de fenómeno Ruffnut también se le unió.

—¡Wow, puedo sentir como patea! — Dijo una emocionada Heather, mientras le sonreía a su vientre.

—Definitivamente es tu hijo— Comento Ruffnut con diversión —Es todo un peleonero.

—Hace eso todo el día, algunas veces, incluso mientras duermo— Les contesto ella, no dándole tanta importancia y mientras se removía incomoda ante la charla.

—Sabes, he escuchado que se calman si les hablas.

—Es un niño, por si quieren saberlo.

—¿Como lo sabes? — Pregunto Ruffnut emocionada por todo el tema del bebe —¿¡Acaso eres psíquica!?

—Me lo dijeron en mi última revisión.

—¿De seguro ya has pensado un nombre o no? — Heather pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Por supuesto que no, sus padres decidirán el nombre.

y mientras decía estas palabras, volvió a dirigir su atención al tazón de palomitas, dando por terminada esa conversación con sus amigas y esperando, que no se volviera a tocar el tema en el resto de la noche.

.

.

.

Era bastante tarde y no podía conciliar el sueño, él bebe que crecía dentro de ella, no dejaba de patearla, como era usual desde hace un tiempo. Se sentó en la cama y miro su gran estomago, las palabras de Heather comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza y de manera dudosa puso su mano justo ahí donde sentía las pataditas.

—Hola, tu ahí adentro— comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo, como si fuera a ser descubierta en cualquier momento —Me dijeron que si te hablaba dejarías de darme tantas patadas.

—Siento que las cosas hayan resultado así, si hubieran sido otras circunstancias, habríamos sido tan felices los tres, tu padre, yo y tu… aren.

Se detuvo en seco, en cuanto es palabras salieron de su boca, de dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y como si hubiera cometido un gran error se dirigio nuevamente a su vientre.

—Eso, si tus futuros padres deciden llamarte así.

Ya no sintió más patadas, él bebe que crecía en su interior se había quedado quieto y una especie de tranquilidad vino a ella, se recostó nuevamente para tratar de conciliar el sueño, pero comenzó a pensar en Hiccup.

Penso por un largo momento, tomo su teléfono y comenzó a buscar cualquier cosa que estuviera relacionada con Hiccup, encontró varias fotos, donde el castaño salía sonriente con bellos paisajes de fondo, en muchas de ellas salían el y sus nuevos amigos.

Se quedo mirando fijamente una de las fotos en donde estaba solo, su corazón latía rápidamente al ver su sonrisa. De pronto volvió a sentir una patadita y como si hubiera entendido el mensaje le hablo nuevamente a su vientre.

—Si, ese torpe chico de sonrisa dulce, es tu papa.— Susurro, lo atribuyo a su estado, pero de pronto se sintió muy melancólica y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.

Extrañaba mucho a Hiccup, pero estaba segura de que su decisión era la mejor, lo había hecho por ambos y verlo feliz en su nueva vida era la prueba, comenzó a recordar ese momento cuando termino con el.

— _Hiccup yo... quiero terminar._ —

 _ambos se quedaron en completo silencio, el chico la miraba incrédulo, abrió su boca, pero no salia ninguna frase de el, quizás no estaba seguro sobre que decirle._

— _Astrid... ¿porque?... yo..._ — _soltó el castaño apenas, tropezando con sus propias palabras —¿Hice algo malo? ¿es por la beca? ¡puedo dejarla!_

 _—¡No! ¡si!, Hiccup... no lo hagas mas_ _difícil_

 _—Pero astrid, hasta hace un momento todo estaba bien, no lo entiendo._

 _Suspiro profundamente, pensando bien sobre sus palabras, odiaba verlo así, odiaba ser ella quien lo hiciera sentirlo así y comenzó a sentir enojo por aquel ser que estaba en su vientre, ocasionando todos esos problemas._

 _—¡Somos nosotros Hiccup! ¿Acaso de verdad creíste que duraríamos?, tu y yo somos tan diferentes. — le dolía cada palabra, pero no había otra opción —Yo... ya no siento nada por ti—_

cerro los ojos con fuerza, como si aquello hubiera ocurrido el día anterior, sus propias palabras sonaban tan claras en su mente, inhalo profundamente e intento nuevamente conciliar el sueño.

.

.

.

Se despertó cuando sintió un dolor indescriptible que provenía de su vientre, apretó con fuerzas las sabanas, para darse cuenta de una humedad que estaban en ellas y que también se encontraban en sus piernas, intento levantarse en medio de su dolor, cuando sintió una punzada bastante fuerte, que la hizo soltar un grito.

Su madre llego corriendo a su cuarto, en cuanto la vio, se puso a su lado y la sostuvo de la mano, no pudo evitar apretarla con fuerza, intentando así obtener algo de consuelo.

—Astrid, cariño, creo que vas a tener al bebe— Le dijo su madre con toda la tranquilidad que pudo.

Pero ella entro en pánico, aun le faltaban dos meses para que todo eso ocurriera, no se sentía lista, definitivamente no estaba para nada lista, quería tener a Hiccup a su lado en ese momento, realmente lo necesitaba.

Se sentía desorientada, no supo en que momento llego al hospital, solo sentía mucho dolor, podía escuchar a lo lejos que le pedían respirar y que algo decían sobre su bebe, pero la verdad no estaba segura y era muy poco lo que podía oír. Solo pujo cuando se lo pidieron y después de un tiempo, pudo sentir que su vientre disminuía.

El sudor corría por su frente, mientras el dolor cesaba y su madre le decía que todo estaría bien, solo pudo ver como los médicos se movían a todos lados, con un bulto en los brazos, algo no andaba nada bien, pero solo pudo caer en un sueño profundo estaba muy cansada.

Cuando despertó, se encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca, su madre se encontraba a su lado y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa cuando la vio despierta, Astrid le dio una mirada a su vientre que ya no estaba tan abultado.

—El bebe esta bien— Le dijo su madre con alegría —Aunque necesitara estar en incubadora, por un tiempo.

Desvió su mirada de la de su madre y fijo su vista en la ventana que se encontraba en la habitación, ya todo había pasado y en ese momento no quería pensar en nada mas.

—¿Quieres verlo?— Soltó de pronto su madre, casi tanteando su reacción —Es muy lindo.

Lo pensó lo mas que pudo, tenia todo un plan que seguir y no podía tener un momento de debilidad, si quería continuar con su vida, debía ser fuerte, tenia que seguir adelante.

—No quiero— Le respondió ella lo mas secamente que pudo.

Se produjo un silencio bastante largo en la habitación, dirigió nuevamente la mirada a su madre, quien compartió con ella algo que creyó era un semblante de tristeza.

—Te dejare sola... para que descanses—

Su madre comenzó a dirigirse a la puerta de la habitación, mientras la miraba alejarse, de pronto sintió algo dentro su pecho y las palabras solo salieron de ella.

—Mama…— Dijo con una voz que sonó bastante aguda, tal vez por los nervios que sentía en esos momentos —Quiero verlo…

La ayudaron a levantarse con cuidado, la llevaron en silla de ruedas a los cuidados intensivos, tuvo que ponerse algunos implementos con los cuales se sentía como un doctor mas, apenas entro, dirigió su mirada a ese pequeño bebe que se encontraba lleno de tubos.

Se veía tan frágil, no podía creer que un ser tan indefenso había salido de ella, el pequeño bebe respiraba con agitación, pero dormía plácidamente, tenia un poco de cabello castaño en su cabecita, que la hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Astrid…— Llamo su atención la voz de su madre quien aun se encontraba a su lado —¿Aun quieres darlo en adopción?

Se tenso ante la pregunta de su madre, realmente ya no sabia cual era la mejor opción, en cuanto supo de su embarazo estuvo decidida por una elección, pero ahora que había visto a ese pequeño, no estaba segura.

Giro nuevamente la vista a su hijo, quien a pesar de ser pequeño, daba pequeñas pataditas de vez en cuando, justo como cuando estaba en su vientre. Ya estaba decidida.

—Necesito un momento a solas— Le dijo a su madre, quien le dio una cálida sonrisa para luego retirarse.

—Hola… ahí adentro— Comenzó su charla con el pequeño que estaba frente a ella —Esto es difícil para mi.

No pudo controlarlo, simplemente las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, trato de controlarse, pero por fin estuvo relajada, como si todo el peso que sentía sobre ella se hubiera ido.

—Lo siento mucho, por todo… pero te prometo, Aren, que seré la mejor madre del mundo para ti.

* * *

 **nuevo capitulo, espero les guste.**

 **muchas gracias por leer y seguir esta historia, lamento que en mis fics Hiccup y Astrid nunca empiecen juntos jaja**


	3. Chapter 3

Había olvidado cuanto tiempo llevaba sin poder dormir bien, la noche anterior simplemente habia caído en su cama, demasiado cansada como para si quiera cambiarse de ropa.

Se sentía bien, el simplemente estar ahí sin nada que hacer, después de todo no entraba a trabajar si no hasta mas tarde, aunque por algún motivo sentía que estaba olvidando algo muy importante.

—¡Mamá!— escucho de pronto la puerta de su habitación abrirse rápidamente —¡Llegaremos tarde a la escuela!

Se levanto de golpe, ya decía ella que todo era demasiado perfecto, comenzó a buscar lo mas velozmente que pudo su ropa del día anterior y su bolso, el cual justo en ese momento había desaparecido.

—Maldición…— Murmuro para sí misma, mientras su hijo solo la observaba revolviendolo todo.

—¡Maldijiste!— Le soltó el pequeño como si la estuviera regañando.

—¡No! No es cierto— Contesto desesperada, ante la mirada incriminatoria de su hijo —Las mamas pueden maldecir, de vez en cuando ¿bien?

Cuando por fin encontró el estúpido bolso, le echo un vistazo a su hijo, quien estaba ya vestido y con su pequeña mochila en sus hombros, para su suerte el pequeño era bastante independiente.

—¿Desayuno?

—La abuela me lo dio.

—¿Dientes?

—Muy limpios.

—¿Tienes todo?

—¡Lo tengo todo!

Tomo a su pequeño de la mano, se apresuro para que no llegara tarde y los dioses debieron escucharla porque llego justo a tiempo a la escuela, se puso a la altura de su hijo y lo abrazo con fuerza como solía hacerlo todas las mañanas.

—Ten un buen día— Le dijo con dulzura mientras se separaba un poco de el —Aprende muchas cosas y pórtate bien.

—Adiós mama— Le dijo el pequeño, mientras se despedía de ella con su mano —¡Te quiero!

—También te quiero

Suspiro profundamente una vez vio que su hijo había entrado a la escuela, esa mañana había comenzado de manera muy agitada, volvió a su casa, se dio una ducha bastante larga y comenzó a prepararse para ir al trabajo, sintió un gran cansancio y eso que aun no llevaba nada del día.

Llego a su trabajo, en una conocida cafetería de la ciudad, "Dragon's Edge", llevaba años trabajando ahí, la paga no era mucha, pero le permitía darle todo lo necesario a su hijo.

Era un lugar donde se sentía cómoda y la dueña del lugar, una anciana llamada Gothi, era muy buena con ella e incluso le permitía llevar a Aren con ella cuando nadie más podía cuidarlo.

.

.

 _se encontraba en una cafetería, mientras frente a ella había un periódico, llevaba quien sabe cuanto tiempo leyendo las propuestas de trabajo y viendo cuales eran las mejores para ella, aquellas que dejaran buen dinero y le dieran tiempo de cuidar a su hijo, lo que la dejaba con pocas opciones._

 _Sentadas frente a ella se encontraban sus dos mejores amigas y en su pecho, muy cómodo en un portabebés y jalándola de su cabello, estaba su pequeño hijo de tres meses._

— _¡No, no y no!_ — _Murmuro pesadamente_ —J _amás pensé que conseguir empleo fuera tan difícil._

— _¡Pero eres una cara bonita, deberían contratarte enseguida!_ — _Le comento la otra rubia de manera burlona._

— _En cuanto se enteran de que no he terminado la escuela o tengo un bebe, deciden que no soy la mejor opción._

— _Astrid… no has sabido nada de… bueno, ya sabes_ — _Le dijo Heather cautelosamente, mientras le hacía mimos al bebe._

— _No, ¿y porque debería?_ — _Le contesto secamente Astrid, mientras seguía mirando el periódico, aunque con menos interés._

— _Bueeeno, porque es el padre del mocoso_ — _Soltó Ruffnut mientras se metía un bollo a la boca_ — _Y ni mencionar que su padre es el alcalde de Berk, que son asquerosamente ricos y que tus problemas se solucionarían con solo decir que es un Haddock._

— _¿Insinúas que venda a mi hijo? ¿Por dinero?_ — _Comento Astrid mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminante a su rubia amiga_ —¿C _rees que no puedo hacerlo sola?_

— _No dije eso, pero la verdad es que un poco de dinero no mata a nadie._

 _Ambas se quedaron mirando con intensidad, mientras Heather solo las observaba incómodamente, el único que no se unía al ambiente era el bebe de Astrid, quien había dejado de jalar el cabello de su madre, para pasar a succionar su propia mano._

 _De pronto un golpe en el piso llamo la atención de las chicas, al dirigir su mirada a donde provenía el sonido se encontraron con una ancianita que las miraba atentamente con un bastón en su mano._

— _Em... disculpe si estábamos metiendo demasiado ruido_ — _Dijo de manera dulce Heather._

 _La ancianita de pronto empezó a escribirles en una pizarra que llevaba en su otra mano, todas pusieron atención a lo que la ancianita les escribía._

 _"necesitas empleo?, aquí necesitamos a una camarera"_

 _Astrid se sintió sorprendida, la ancianita había llegado con aquella propuesta como si se tratase de un milagro, asintió de manera torpe a sus palabras, sintiendo una gran alivio._

 _"Me llamo gothi_ _"_

 _._

 _._

Cuando comenzó a trabajaren aquel lugar, todo el mundo fue muy amable con ella e incluso luego de un tiempo Heather también comenzó a trabajar allí, "para hacer algo de dinero" le dijo, pero en el fondo estaba segura de que era para acompañarla.

¿Y por qué su jefa había sido tan amble con ella esa vez?, luego de un tiempo le confeso que le recordaba mucho a ella misma, quien también había sido madre soltera y a quien se le dificulto encontrar empleo igual que a ella, con la diferencia de que nadie quiso tenderle una mano.

suspiro al recordar aquello, últimamente estaba mucho más melancólica de lo normal, entro a la cafetería, saludo a su amiga quien ya se encontraba allí y comenzó su jornada laboral.

ya era tarde, ese día había sido extremadamente pesado, mucha gente había ido a la cafetería y los pedidos no dejaban de salir, apenas y había podido darse un respiro.

O eso creía hasta que oyó nuevamente la campanilla que se encontraba sobre la puerta, en cuanto se dio la vuelta para saludar al nuevo cliente, se quedó helada, se apresuró a llegar al mostrador y se agacho detrás de el antes de ser vista por aquella persona.

—No puede ser…— Murmuro apenas, mientras seguía atrás del mostrador.

—¿Qué te ocurre?— Le dijo Heather de manera preocupada, mientras seguía cobrando a los clientes.

—Heather… dime que no es cierto— Dijo nerviosamente, mientras comenzaba a peinar su trenza con rapidez —Dime que la persona que esta sentada al fondo, no es quien creo que es.

Miro a su amiga, quien dirigió su mirada a donde ella le decía, pudo ver como Heather pasaba de la tranquilidad al asombro rápidamente, eso confirmaba que no estaba enloqueciendo.

—¿Qué hare?

—Podrías ocultarte ahí un momento, pero…— Su amiga le dirigió una mirada de preocupación —La gente sigue acumulándose y no puedo sola.

Suspiro pesadamente, si lo hacía bien, podría ocultarse mientras entregaba los pedidos en las mesas, después de todo no podía dejar a Heather trabajando sola, tomo una de las bandejas que se encontraban en el mostrador y trato como pudo de ocultar su rostro, mientras laboraba.

Estaba logrando pasar desapercibida por el momento, tratando de evitar las mesas de al fondo y no llamando la atención, hasta que se volteo y choco con algo o mas bien alguien, cayo pesadamente al suelo y la bandeja que llevaba también, rompiendo todos los platos que llevaba encima de esta, definitivamente eso iria directamente a su sueldo.

—¿Estas bien?— Salió de su retardo y miro la mano que se encontraba extendida frente a ella, levanto su mirada, solo para toparse con unos ojos verdes e intensos.

Se sorprendió, contuvo el aire en cuanto lo vio, con su sonrisa, con su cabello castaño y alborotado, ahí estaba como si nada, él, el padre de su hijo.

—Tiempo sin vernos, Astrid…

* * *

 **Espero les guste el nuevo capitulo, gracias por seguir esta historia.**


	4. Chapter 4

Se quedo allí, en silencio y observando al castaño, se sentía como una tonta, mientras el seguía ahí tendiéndole la mano, no quiso tomarla, un escalofrió le recorrió, como si frente a ella se encontrara un fantasma, salió de su ensoñación para darse cuenta de que había echo un completo desastre en la cafetería.

—Lo siento… — Murmuro lo mas bajo que pudo, mientras comenzaba a recoger los trozos de platos que se encontraban por el suelo.

De una manera bastante torpe, a decir verdad, su cuerpo no le reaccionaba para nada, su mano dolió y sintió un líquido espeso correr por su palma, en cuanto se miro se fijo en una gran cortadura que tenia.

Hiccup quien aun seguía frente a ella, jalo de su mano para observar su cortadura, la soltó y se dirigió al mesón donde se encontraba Heather, hablo con ella, quien también se veía bastante sorprendida de la aparición del castaño.

—Ven, siéntate conmigo— Le dijo el sosteniendo nuevamente su mano, con mucha delicadeza.

Se dejo guiar como si estuviera hipnotizada, comenzó a pensar en ¿que debía decir?, que debía hacer?, cuando volvió a darse cuenta estaba sentada en la mesa del castaño y el comenzó a curarle la mano.

—Vaya, si que te hiciste una cortadura fea— Soltó el como si nada, mientras continuaba atentamente en su labor —Te prometo que seré cuidadoso.

Por primera vez desde que se topo con el, de una manera bastante escandalosa a decir verdad, se fijo en sus rasgos los cuales se veían mucho más maduros, su cara se había alargado un poco mas, definiendo su quijada, se podía ver que incluso tenia algo de bello facial y su cuerpo, se veía bastante bien con la ropa que llevaba puesta, a decir verdad, se veía bastante guapo, lo que la hizo distraerse un rato.

—¡Termine!— Soltó mientras comenzaba a guardar las cosas en el botiquín que Heather le había dado —Creo que no tendremos que cortarte la mano después de todo.

—Gracias…— Le dijo suavemente, mientras se levantaba con rapidez de aquella mesa, pero el chico la detuvo y la miro con intensidad —Astrid, ¿tienes un momento?

Maldijo para sus adentros, en su interior comenzó a volverse paranoica, pensando que de seguro alguien le había comentado a Hiccup que tenia un hijo y por eso el se encontraba ahí, para pedirle explicaciones.

—Estoy trabajando— Solto lo mas pesadamente que pudo, en el fondo esperaba que Hiccup se diera por vencido con eso, pero si aun era ese chico que ella conocía…

—¿Qué tal cuando termines?— Le dijo el mirándola de manera cautelosa, como si estuviera rogándole con la mirada —Es importante.

Suspiro profundamente, miro a su alrededor, los clientes del café aun seguían llegando y la mirada de auxilio de Heather hizo contacto con la suya, ese día iba ser bastante agotador, eso sin sumar un ex con ansias de hablar y un pequeño torbellino en casa.

—Salgo a las 7— Le dijo mientras se alejaba de él y volvía a sus labores, le hizo un gesto a su amiga pelinegra quien le dirigía una mirada interrogativa, sin dudas, sería un día agotador.

Se despidió de la pelinegra al salir de la cafetería, después de un día tan ajetreado, sentía que necesitaba un respiro, aunque el trabajo aun no terminaba para ella, ya que su hijo solía esperarla despierto.

—¿Te llevo?

Frunció el ceño ante tal pregunta, a veces los clientes solían molestarla al final de su turno, aunque ella solía espantarlos fácilmente, estaba tan cansada que esta vez no sería nada amable, al voltearse relajo el rostro al notar al chico de cabello castaño y alborotado.

—¡Ah, Eras tu!— Le dijo con desgano, Hiccup se encontraba recargado en un auto bastante elegante, que supuso era de él. —No gracias, Caminare.

Siguió su paso, tratando de ignorar al chico que estaba frente a ella, pero el se puso a su par, caminando a su lado, le dirigió una mirada rápida y él le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, de seguro ahí vendría un interrogatorio al más estilo Haddock.

Se produjo un silencio entre ambos, a través del rabillo del ojo, lo observo y se dio cuenta que Hiccup se pasaba una mano nerviosa por el cabello, pensó que tal vez no sabia por donde comenzar, así que ella tomo la iniciativa.

—Hiccup… ¿que haces aquí?— Le dijo después de un momento, tratando de ser lo mas directa que pudo con el.

—Ya te lo dije, quería hablar contigo.

—Me refiero a aquí, en Berk.

—Ah… bueno… voy a regresar… bueno… en realidad ya regresé, termine mis estudios e incluso ya tengo trabajo en el hospital, se puede decir que me esta yendo bastante bien con todo.

No dijo nada, pero sintió un poco de celos de Hiccup, de verlo tan feliz y realizado, todos sus sueños se habían cumplido, mientras que ella se esforzaba por surgir, aunque se sintió de inmediato culpable por sus pensamientos, a pesar de las dificultades amaba a su hijo, pero el ¿Y sí? Continuaba constantemente en su cabeza.

—Pensé que serías una maestra…— Rompió el castaño el silencio que se había formado nuevamente entre ambos, el aún la miraba nervioso.

—Si, bueno… no todos recibimos becas en el extranjero— Le soltó ella sarcásticamente, se encontraba agotada y los rodeos de Hiccup, esta vez no se le hacían lindos —Incluso algunos ni siquiera terminamos la universidad.

—¿Te saliste de la universidad?— El castaño le dijo totalmente sorprendido —¿Que ocurrió?

Se maldijo a si misma por tener una lengua tan suelta, pero enseguida pensó que tal vez Hiccup no sabía nada acerca de su hijo, si no, sabría perfectamente por qué no termino sus estudios, a menos que esperara que ella misma se lo dijera.

—Dinero, asuntos, la vida— Le soltó ella de manera casi atropellada, esperando que Hiccup entendiera la indirecta y no quisiera insistir más en el tema.

—Ya veo…— Comento con simpleza, mientras rascaba nuevamente su cabeza con nerviosismo —Astrid… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Se quedo helada ante tal pregunta, sin duda Hiccup sabia sobre Aren y regresaba a cuestionarla por sus acciones, podía sentir como el corazón se le saldría en cualquier momento.

—¿Decirte… que?

—Que tenias problemas con la universidad… pude haberte ayudado.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda?

Ambos detuvieron su caminar y se colocaron frente a frente, Hiccup de manera nerviosa y Astrid de manera desafiante, su orgullo le decía por todas partes que no debía permitir caridad de nadie, así que se molesto por las insinuaciones del castaño .

—Bueno, se que puedes sola— Intento cortar el la tensión que se había provocado entre ambos —Pero si me lo hubieras pedido, yo…

—¿Por qué? No éramos novios y tampoco amigos, no me debes nada… y tampoco yo a ti.

—Astrid… yo… lo siento— Dijo el, casi en un susurro y suspiro con frustración —Mira… no quiero pelear contigo, pero hay algo importante que necesito decirte.

—¡No quiero oírlo!— Le soltó ella agotada con la conversación —Lo que sea que tengas que decir, no quiero oírlo.

No le dio tiempo al castaño de responder nuevamente, solo se volteo y continuo su camino, esperando que Hiccup no siguiera insistiendo y así fue, ya que continuo su caminando a solas.

Mientras continuaba en su andar, comenzó a pensar en su hijo, aquel pequeño que la esperaba en casa, no pudo evitar pensar también en Hiccup y compararlos a ambos, ahora que lo pensaba se parecían bastante, aunque el pequeño había sacado mucho más de ella que de el, comparado a cuando era un bebe, a su hijo se le había aclarado el cabello, siendo muy parecido al de ella, aunque indudablemente sus ojos eran como los de Hiccup, de un verde intenso, con un brillo de curiosidad por las cosas.

aunque lo quisiera, con el paso de los años no pudo evitar pensar en el, cada vez que miraba a su hijo, lo veía a el, sonrió ante tal pensamiento, ¿Cómo sería Hiccup con su hijo?, conociéndolo, lo amaría incondicionalmente, de seguro seria un buen padre.

Suspiro, no servía de nada pensar en esas cosas, después de todo Hiccup se enfadaría con ella por ocultarle la existencia del niño e incluso tal vez no querría nada con el.

Frunció el ceño por sentirse tan sentimental, entro a su hogar y suspiro pesadamente, se miro la mano que tenia vendada por la cortadura, al parecer la suerte la había abandonado ese día.

—¡Maldición!— Soltó, mientras se recargaba contra la puerta y trataba de recuperar algo de energías.

—¡Oye, maldijiste!

* * *

 **Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo a actualizar, siento haber tardado, salí de vacaciones de la universidad y quise descansar un poco, pero al mismo tiempo la inspiración me había abandonado.**

 **por otro lado, quiero contar que ayer pude ver Httyd 3 y me dio mucha mas inspiración para escribir e incluso hay una historia que quiero escribir, pero esta basada en la película, por respeto no la publicare pronto, pero la película es hermosa, se que muchos la disfrutaran tanto como yo.**

 **Tambien quiero informar un cambio en esta historia y es sobre la profesion de Hiccup, quien ahora es un medico y tambien hice un cambio en la cantidad de años que llevaban como pareja, siendo ahora tres.**


	5. Chapter 5

_la fundación de un pueblo es un evento bastante grande para celebrar, Berk sobretodo se tomaba aquel día muy enserio, no había escuela, no había trabajo, solo diversión en todos lados, usualmente al alcalde Stoick Haddock le encantaba organizar una fiesta en la plaza del pueblo, donde tocaban bandas y se servia comidas por montones._

 _Aunque para ser sinceros eran los mas jóvenes quienes disfrutaban más este día, en esa fecha solían hacer una pequeña fiesta en la cala que quedaba por el bosque de Berk, una fiesta bastante escandalosa y sin adultos por los alrededores._

 _Astrid reía con sus amigas, mientras conversaban de la ruidosa fiesta y admiraban a los muchachos del lugar, ya había perdido de vista a la mayoría de sus amigos, que se encontraban quizás haciendo que cosas._

 _—Mira a esos idiotas— Soltó Ruffnut divertida, mientras observaba a Fishlegs y Snotlout, quienes desde hace poco eran los pretendientes de la gemela —Están locos por mí, pero como puedo culparlos, estoy que ardo._

 _—Por lo menos tu tienes chicos que te siguen— Le comento Heather, mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida y mirada desinteresadamente a otro lugar._

 _—¡Por favor!, sí que esta ciega muchacha, ¡la mayoría de los tontos de la escuela están detrás de ti!— Dijo Ruffnut mientras ladeaba su cabeza hacia un lado y les dirigía una mirada a sus amigas —¡Y ni siquiera me hagas hablar de Astrid!_

 _—¿Yo que?— Contesto ella distraidamente, mientras le ponía atención a la otra rubia —Los chicos no me interesan._

 _—¡Por favor!— La gemela decia mientras le hacia un ademan con las manos —Todos sabemos que Hiccup y tu, están loquitos el uno por el otro, ¡deberían hacernos un favor a todos y comenzar a salir de una vez!_

 _—No se de que hablas— Se colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja, mientras sentía que los colores se les subían debido a las palabras de su amiga —El y yo solo somos amigos, es mi mejor amigo._

 _—Entonces no te molestara que nos "conozcamos" un poco, ¿cierto?._

 _Las tres chicas se voltearon a ver a la persona que había dicho eso, Astrid frunció el ceño al ver a la chica que estaba frente a ella, una joven de ropas algo reveladoras, pero que le quedaban tan bien como si de una segunda piel se tratara._

 _—Hola, Camicazi— Le soltó ella con indiferencia, mientras dejaba de mirar a la chica —No pensé que te interesara Hiccup._

 _—¿Y a quien no? Es algo torpe, pero bastante lindo— Mientras Camicazi decía esto último le dirigía una mirada desafiante a Astrid, quien le devolvió el mismo gesto —La verdad me gusta desde bastante, así que tal vez iré a hablar un poco con el._

 _—Has lo que quieras— Comento mientras se cruzaba de brazos y sentía como le hervía la sangre —Hiccup puede hacer lo que quiera, no necesita mi permiso._

 _Observo como la chica le daba la espalda y se alejaba de manera provocativa, ocasionando que varios chicos la miraran. Camicazi Burglar, era una de las chicas mas hermosas de la escuela y la más popular, todos querían ser como ella o estar con ella._

 _Todos a excepción de Astrid, quien tenía una extensa rivalidad con la rubia desde que eran niñas, continuamente eran comparadas entre ellas, lo que quizas impulso su apatía a la chica, e incluso estaba segura de que el interés de Camicazi por Hiccup era única y exclusivamente porque ellos pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos._

 _—Ten— Se volteo nuevamente al escuchar esa voz, sonrió ante el chico que se encontraba frente a ella y tomo el vaso que le ofrecía —Tuve que pelear con muchos musculosos por el, pero no pudieron… con todo esto._

 _Rio ante el gesto que Hiccup hacia con sus brazos, intentando sacar músculos, él y ella eran amigos desde que lo podía recordar, aunque hubo una etapa en su niñez en que lo maltrataba a menudo, actualmente no sabía bien que sentía por él._

 _—Camicazi se acerco a mi— Le comento el mientras le dio un sorbo a su propia bebida —Es muy amable._

 _—Si... muy amable._

 _La fiesta en la cala avanzo hasta el atardecer, la mayoría de los chicos ya se encontraban o besándose o estando borrachos por allí, ella e Hiccup se encontraban sentados en un tronco conversando y riendo, como solían hacerlo._

 _—Sabes, el próximo será nuestro ultimo año en la escuela— Le comento Hiccup con emoción y haciendo ademanes con sus manos —Mi papa diría algo como "Hiccup, ya eres un adulto, compórtate como tal"_

 _—¡Ahora no papa! Me espera todo un largo y difícil día de no hacer nada— Ambos rieron ante sus imitaciones del padre del castaño —¿Ya decidiste a donde iras?_

 _—Aun no, estoy pensando— La conversación entre ambos se incomodo de pronto, ambos habían estado evitando esa conversación hace mucho._

 _—Probablemente nos separemos y ya no hablemos tanto como antes._

 _Ambos guardaron silencio, se quedaron pensativos, no es que su amistad fuera así de frágil, pero sin duda la distancia en caso de que uno de ellos se marchara de Berk, los alejaría._

 _—¡Ya se! Hagamos una promesa— Le comento Hiccup mientras se volteaba frente a ella y le tomaba las manos —Prometamos que a pesar de todo, jamás perderemos el contacto… que siempre habrá un Hiccup y una Astrid._

 _—Te lo prometo._

 _Ambos sonrieron ante una promesa tan ingenua, se quedaron mirando a los ojos y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse, Hiccup dejo de sonreír y un impulso hizo que los rostros de ambos comenzaron a acercarse._

 _—Ustedes sooon hip mish mejooores amigoos— Les soltó un borracho Snotlout mientras los agarraba a ambos por el cuello y rompía totalmente el momento —Aaastrid, looo siento, pero hip olvídameee._

 _El pelinegro los soltó y se alejó de ellos de manera bastante errática, para terminar en el suelo unos pocos pasos mas lejos, ambos rieron ante la actitud de su amigo._

 _—Hiccup… hace un rato… antes de que Snotlout me rechazara— Dijo nerviosamente, mientras peinaba su trenza una y otra vez —Estabas a punto de…_

 _—Oh… ah… así que te diste cuenta— El castaño le contesto mientras se encogía de manera nerviosa —Bueno… pude haberlo hecho antes._

 _—bueno… ¿por qué no lo hiciste?_

 _—Oh, oh… bueno, no, no era efecto y siempre he pensado que, si alguna vez pasa y si, ¡lo he pensado… mucho!, tiene que ser perfecto._

 _Astrid soltó una pequeña risa ante ese comentario, miro el cielo, él sol se estaba ocultando y los colores anaranjados podían verse levemente, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza._

 _—Pues… ahora es perfecto para mi._

 _—Si, si, supongo que lo es…_

 _Ambos se acercaron y compartieron un dulce beso, ahí estaba lo que estaba negando desde hace mucho, estaba enamorada de Hiccup, ambos se alejaron y compartieron una leve sonrisa, Hiccup la rodeo con un brazo, compartiendo un abrazo de esta forma. Desde ese día, ambos comenzaron a salir._

.

.

.

Porque exactamente, de todos los sueños que pudo haber tenido, tenía que haber soñado con ese momento de su vida, suspiro profundamente y se incorporo de la cama pensativa.

Miro la hora y le pareció raro que su pequeño hijo aun no hubiera ido a despertarla, así que se dirigió a su habitación, el pequeño aún seguía recostado y apenas vio a su madre se tapo la cara con una manta.

—Oye amiguito, ya es hora de ir a la escuela— Le dijo suavemente mientras se sentaba junto a el y acariciaba su espalda —¡Vamos! Es hora de levantarse.

—Me duele el estómago— Le dijo el niño, mientras asomaba sus verdes ojos y la observaba —¡No quiero ir!

—Aren… siempre haces esto cuando se acerca el fin de semana— Ella dijo ahora de una manera más firme mientras se levantaba de la cama del pequeño —Sabes que no puedes faltar, ¡ahora vamos!

Dejo a su pequeño hijo en la escuela, quien estaba con la cabeza cabizbaja, pero tenia buen color en el rostro, a si que supuso tenia razón y solo no quería ir a la escuela, se puso a su altura para despedirse de el.

—Mamá… no quiero ir… me duele el estómago— Le dijo el pequeño mientras amenazaba con soltar con pequeños sollozos, suspiro y comenzó a pensar en que hacer al respecto.

—Bien… haremos esto, si te sigue doliendo, le avisas a tu maestra para que me llame y vendré por ti, ¿bien?

—Esta bien.

le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hijo y no le quito la vista hasta que entro a la escuela, se dirigió a su trabajo como todos los días y saludo a Heather que ya se encontraba ahí.

—¿Y bien? ¿Como te fue ayer?— La pelinegra le soltó rápidamente y sin rodeos —¿Que quería Hiccup?

—No lo sé, no quise saber— Le contesto ella de una manera igual de rápida —Y tampoco tengo tiempo para pensar en eso ahora, tuve una mañana difícil con Aren.

—¿Está bien?

—Si… eso creo, dijo que le dolía el estómago, pero creo que solo no quería ir a la escuela.

Suspiro nuevamente, últimamente sentía que cada vez que suspiraba se le iban las energías del cuerpo, a pesar de tener a penas 24 años, se sentía como una señora.

—Ya sabes como es, es hijo único, tiene solo un padre y esta creciendo, no me extraña que quiera pasar mucho tiempo conmigo.

—Si... pero tiene un solo padre porque así tu lo quisiste.

Le dedico una mirada de "ya lo se" a Heather y comenzó su agitado día, todo iba bastante tranquilo hasta que la maestra de su hijo la llamo para informarle que Aren se encontraba en el hospital.

Le aviso rápidamente a la pelinegra y salio de su trabajo, no supo cómo, pero llego al hospital lo más rápido que pudo, se topo con la maestra del pequeño, quien le dijo que debía de esperar al medico y que la llamara para avisarle sobre la salud del pequeño, tuvo que esperar en una sala que se le hacía insoportablemente blanca, para ella el tiempo pasada demasiado lento.

—¿Familiares de… Aren Hofferson?

Se levanto inmediatamente en cuanto escucho decir el nombre de su hijo de parte del médico, rogando que no le dieran malas noticias, su hijo era su todo, no se perdonaría si algo llegara a ocurrirle.

—¿Astrid?— Miro con más detención al doctor que tenia enfrente de ella, un joven delgado y de cabello castaño y alborotado.

—¿Como esta? ¿Qué tiene?

—¿Bueno… eres familiar?, ¿es tu primo o algo así?— Le dijo el castaño mientras se rascaba la cabeza nerviosamente —Por un asunto de ética, me gustaría hablar con sus padres, ya que….

—¡Hiccup, cállate por un segundo!— Soltó rápidamente al chico, mientras comenzaba a desesperarse, en ese momento no importaba de lo que el castaño se enterara o no —él es mi hijo.

* * *

 **¿Dos capitulos en una semana? ¿que paso aqui?, jaja espero que lo disfruten y gracias por seguir esta historia.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Se despertó abruptamente por el llanto incontrolable de su hijo, se dio un par de vueltas, no dormía bien hace días, se levanto pesadamente y se acerco a la cuna que estaba en su cuarto, cargo al pequeño bebe en sus brazos, mientras bostezaba de manera perezosa._

 _Lo meció un poco para ver si así podía calmarlo, pero su hijo seguía llorando y meciendo sus manitas y piecitos por todos lados, dándole bastante lucha, así que se paseo un poco por su cuarto._

 _Pensó que tal vez tenía hambre, así que se sentó en la cama y se descubrió un pecho para darle de comer, pero el niño la esquivaba, volvió a cubrirse y se levanto nuevamente de la cama._

 _Continúo caminando por su habitación, mientras mecía al inconsolable bebe, le parecía que a cada momento que pasara su hijo lloraba cada vez mas fuerte, dándole a ella también unas enormes ganas de llorar._

 _—Aren, por favor— Le hablo a su hijo quisiendo que la comprendiera y tuviera piedad de ella por esa noche —Por favor, deja de llorar._

 _Escucho como la puerta de su habitación se habría con cuidado y su madre se dejaba entre ver, se alegro mas que nunca de verla, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa suplicante._

 _—Mamá… creo que moriré— Le dijo con desesperación, su madre solo sonrió y se acercó a ella._

 _—Imagínate cuando te vuelvas abuela._

 _—Siento que no puedo con esto._

 _Su madre se quedo en silencio y pensativa, paso su brazo por su espalda y le dio un pequeño abrazo, apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, eso era todo lo que necesitaba en ese momento._

 _—Claro que puedes… eres fuerte— Le dijo ella de una manera muy maternal, mientras frotaba su espalda —Habrá días en que todo te parecerá horrible y te darán ganas de abandonar a tu bebe en un rió._

 _—¡Mamá!— Rió ante sus ultimas palabras, sin duda amaba a su madre por hacerla sentir mejor —Que bueno que no me abandonaste en un rió._

 _—Lo que quiero decir, Astrid —Respondió su madre mientras colocaba uno de sus mechones detrás de su oreja con cariño —Es que serás una excelente madre y mi pequeño nieto tiene suerte de tenerte, a ambas en realidad._

 _Su madre se levanto de su lado y le beso la frente con dulzura, para luego salir de su habitación, se levantó nuevamente de la cama y por alguna razón se vino a su mente "en la danza y en los sueños" la canción favorita de Hiccup, comenzó a tararearla y su hijo poco a poco comenzó a calmarse_

 _Una vez hubo terminado la melodía, su hijo se encontraba completamente dormido, beso su pequeña frente y se recostó con él a su lado, no queriendo separarse de el en ningún momento._

 _su pequeño estomago se levantaba con cada respiro que daba, de vez en cuando movía sus brazitos en el aire, como si estuviera soñando con algo muy emocionante, haría hasta lo imposible para poder con todo ello, lo haría por el._

.

.

.

—¿Tu hijo?— Le dijo Hiccup con confusión en su rostro —Yo no sabia…

—Hiccup al grano— Contesto ella cada vez mas nerviosa con todo —¿como esta? ¿Qué le paso?

—Bueno, Aren tuvo un virus estomacal— Dijo el con seriedad mientras veía unos papeles —Tuvimos que administrarle unos medicamentos, pero ahora se encuentra bien.

—No lo entiendo… se veía bien— Murmuro, más para ella que para el castaño, trato de recordar cualquier malestar que su hijo hubiera presentado en los dias anteriores, pero nada se le iba a la cabeza.

—¿Te diste cuenta si tenía fiebre, vómitos o poco apetito?

—No… no estoy segura, mi madre lo cuida y no me dijo nada al respecto... y yo tampoco note nada.

—Tranquila, si quieres puedes entrar a verlo.

Siguió a Hiccup por el pasillo, se sentía muy culpable por no haberse dado cuenta de que su hijo estaba enfermo, era primera vez que sentía que se había descuidado a su hijo.

Hiccup abrió una habitación, donde el pequeño se encontraba durmiendo en una cama, tenia puesta una intravenosa que le administraba los medicamentos, se acercó a él, acaricio su cabecita rubia y beso su frente con cariño.

—¿Cuándo puedo llevarlo a casa?— Pregunto ahora poniéndole atención al castaño, quien se había quedado viéndola de pie desde la puerta.

—Bueno, tenemos que tenerlo en observación, pero en cuanto sesén sus dolores, puede irse casa.

Suspiro de alivio, mientras se sentaba junto a la cama del hospital, observo que Hiccup aún estaba allí de pie con un rostro bastante extraño, de pronto se sintió algo rara.

—Bueno… ¿No tienes que ir a ver a otros pacientes?— Le dijo como no queriendo la cosa, sintiéndose incomoda por su presencia allí —De seguro estas muy ocupado.

—Ah, no, digo si— Comenzó a decir el castaño atropelladamente, mientras tocaba nerviosamente su cabello y retrocedía hacia la puerta —Vendré después… para verlo, ya sabes.

Soltó una gran bocanada de aire en cuanto Hiccup se marcho, miro a su hijo quien dormía plácidamente, aprovecho esa instancia para hacer unas llamadas, a su madre para contarle lo que había ocurrido, a Heather, para que le informara a Gothy que faltaría al trabajo y a todos los que se preocupaban por el pequeño, para que supieran que ya se encontraba mejor.

.

.

.

Despertó en el hospital con un horrible dolor de espalda, se levanto para estirarse un poco, pensó que Aren debía estar muy cansado pues se despertó solo una vez y fue como para saber si ella estaba ahí con el.

Se acerco a él para acariciar sus cabellos y arroparlo, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dándole un susto de muerte y provocando que su hijo se despertara, allí en el marco se encontraba un oso gigante de peluche intentando entrar.

—¡Adivinen quien trajo regalos!— Reconoció esa voz de inmediato como la de la gemela, quien aún luchaba por entrar.

—¡Tía Ruffnut!— Soltó alegremente el pequeño, mientras sonreía —¡No puedo verte!

De pronto Ruffnut cayo de bruces con el gran oso de peluche, por encima de ella paso su gemelo, Tuffnut, quien llego y piso a su hermana, mientras la gemela aun luchaba con su regalo.

—Eres una tonta, te dije no debías traer el grande— Le dijo mientras se acercaba a Aren, con las manos en la espalda —¡Es por eso que yo traje esta espectacular pista de carreras!

—¡Wow!— Soltó su hijo con total emoción, ante tanta atención que estaba recibiendo —¡Muchas gracias, tío Tuffnut!

—Oigan, no era necesario— Dijo ella una vez salió del asombro que le provocaron los gemelos —Enserio… para nada necesario.

—Ay Astrid, no seas amargada— Respondió la otra rubia, mientras por fin podía ponerse de pie —Déjanos consentir al mocoso un poco, estuvo enfermo y casi se muere.

—Esta bien, no exageres.

—¡Ahora es momento de divertirnos!

—A veces pienso que ustedes se divierten mas que él— Le contesto mientras reía ante las ocurrencias de sus amigos —Aun así, gracias por venir chicos.

—Ah, por cierto, tal vez y solo tal vez, se lo dijimos al resto de los chicos— Soltó de pronto Ruffnut, mientras se dedicaba a jugar también con la pista de carreras que su hermano había traído —Así que, probablemente vengan.

Ahí se iba toda la tranquilidad, de pronto sintió como si ahora tuviera tres hijos en vez de solo uno, cayo en cuenta de las palabras de la gemela, todos sus amigos estarían allí.

Cuando se embarazo fue imposible ocultarlo de sus amigos, Tuffnut se enteró ya que obviamente Ruffnut lo sabia y ellos compartían medio cerebro, a Tuffnut se le salió mientras tenía una reunión con Fishlegs y bueno con Snotlout… luego de una dolorosa noche de parto, se entero que fue el quien la llevo al hospital e incluso después circulaba un rumor sobre que el era el padre, cosa que ella prefería olvidar haber escuchado.

El único que increíblemente no lo sabía… era Hiccup, aunque era normal el se fue a estudiar al extranjero y perdió el contacto con la mayoría de ellos, el único que a veces lo sacaba a las conversaciones era Snotlout, ya que eran primos, pero ni un así se contactaba con él.

Ella estaba segura de que a pesar de que no se tocara el tema y que ella no quisiera decir quien era el padre de su hijo, todos ellos debían de sospechar que era el castaño, pero aun así nadie dijo nada al respecto, a excepción de Heather y Ruffnut quienes sabían la verdad.

Un golpe en la puerta la saco de sus pensamientos, Heather entro despacio, detrás de ella venían Fishlegs y Snotlout, quien traía una sonrisa de satisfacción y un oso de peluche pequeño, pero al ver el gran oso de Ruffnut, cambio su rostro y arrojo su regalo al suelo.

Agradeció que su hijo fuera tan querido, al ver a su hijo tan feliz, la autoconvencia de que aunque a su pequeño le hiciera falta un padre, jamas le faltaría amor eso lo tenían de sobra.

Se volvieron a escuchar toques en la puerta, pero esta vez el que entro fue Hiccup, quien al ver a toda la pandilla guardo un gran silencio, ¡rayos!, por un momento había olvidado que él trabajaba ahí.

—Bueno, esto es incómodo— Soltó Ruffnut, mientras dejaba de jugar y se levantaba de su lugar.

—Totalmente incomodo— Le secundo su hermano, pero el no le tomo tanta importancia al castaño como su gemela.

—Vaya… que sorpresa verlos a todos aquí— Hiccup dijo luego de un momento, como si hubiera estado pensando en que decir —No los veía… pues... en años.

Otro silencio incomodo, el único que no se enteraba que estaba pasando era su hijo, quien miraba confundido a todos los adultos en la habitación, quizá preguntándose porque habían dejado de ponerle atención.

—Bueno, necesito revisarlo— soltó el castaño mientras miraba a quien sabe dónde —Necesito que salgan todos a excepción de Astrid.

—Ah, claro, por supuesto— Dijeron todos hablando atropelladamente y mientras salían de manera casi robótica de la habitación, tratando de salir todos al mismo tiempo, una vez todos se fueron, pudo escuchar como Hiccup suspiraba y ponía una sonrisa algo forzada.

—Bueno, ¿como te sientes amiguito?— Hablo al pequeño mientras se acercaba a revisarlo, palpándole su pequeño abdomen —¿Aun te duele el estómago?

—Ya me siento mejor, señor doctor— Contesto su hijo mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa a Hiccup, quien le devolvió la sonrisa esta vez era una sincera.

—No veo nada malo con el— Dijo esta vez dirigiéndose a ella —Creo que ambos se podrán ir a casa a descansar.

—Procura que coma liviano por un par de días y luego ya puede seguir con sus comidas normales— Menciono el castaño poniéndose en plan doctor.

—¡Quiero un hamburguesa!— Respondió su hijo con mucha energía, al parecer el termino de comida liviana, no estaba en el vocabulario de un niño.

—Te quitare la intravenosa, ¿si?, quiero que seas un chico muy valiente

Hiccup le quito la aguja que le suministraba medicamentos al niño, quien solo cerro los ojos con fuerza, poniendo una cara bastante graciosa, lo que la hizo reír, ganándose un ceño fruncido de parte de su hijo.

—Listo, eres todo un guerrero— Le dijo el castaño, mientras revolvía el cabello del pequeño y compartía una sonrisa con el —Justo como tu madre, a tu edad.

—¿Tu conoces a mi mama?

—Claro, ella y yo, solíamos ser los mejores amigos en la escuela.

Ahí estaba, su llamado para interrumpir la conversación, se sentía demasiado sumida en la interacción que estaban teniendo padre e hijo, que había olvidado que su hijo era igual de curioso que su papá.

—Aren, no molestes más al doctor Haddock— Dijo seriamente, mientras se acercaba a su pequeño —Ahora te vestiremos y nos iremos a casa.

—Pero, yo quiero hablar mas con el señor doctor— Protesto el niño mientras bajaba de la cama con la ayuda de su madre y le dedicaba un pequeño berrinche.

—Aren… basta, ve a vestirte.

Hiccup se despidió del pequeño, se puso a su altura, le dedico una pequeña sonrisa y un "espero que volvamos a vernos", verlos tan cerca hacia que se oprimiera su pecho y su corazón latiera con fuerza.

Ambos se despidieron del castaño, su hijo con una gran sonrisa y ella solo por cortesía, salieron del hospital y en lo único que podía pensar era entre el primer encuentro de padre e hijo, provocando que muchos pensamientos vinieran a su mente, tal vez... ya era tiempo.

—¡Mamá, vamos por una hamburguesa!

* * *

 **Nuevo capitulo, espero lo disfruten.**

 **gracias por seguir esta historia y por los reviews, son fantasticos.**


End file.
